1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for controlling motive power systems of automotive vehicles.
2. Discussion
Plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles may be equipped with internal combustion engines and batteries of significant energy storage capacity. Such vehicles may be operated to maximize use of this stored energy capacity. As an example, a battery may exclusively supply power to move a vehicle.
Batteries of plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles may be charged from conventional electrical sources. As an example, such vehicles may be plugged in to a residential electrical outlet.